Amor a la mascota
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Dicen que el mejor amigo del hombre es el perro. ¿Será cierto? eso es algo que tendrá que saber su dueño cuando pase más tiempo con su "especial" mascota.10069


**Notas del fanfic:**

KHR no me pertenece, y si se vendiera, compraria los personajes de Mukuro y Byakuran TuT

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hai hai!

Chikori reportandose con un nuevo fic, petición de Erika, alias Sasori no Asakuna (o Mukuro Rokudo como anda en su face). Este fic es recompensa a ella por ser la ganadora del primer lugar en el concurso "El 10069 más creativo" realizado en el grupo dedicado a esta pareja mosha: 10069% LOVE

Espero les guste~

* * *

**AMOR A LA MASCOTA**

**CAPITULO 1: Empezando con la pata izquierda**

La enorme ciudad de Tokyo, un lugar lleno de edificios altísimos donde la gente debía trabajar para ganarse el pan de cada día, algunas personas paseaban simplemente descansando de sus labores cotidianos.

Entre ellos estaba nuestro protagonista.

Un joven de largos cabellos azulados y extravagante peinado que hacía recordar a una fruta tropical caminaba por las aceras viendo las tiendas por las que pasaba, el cristal reflejó como sus ojos bicolores observaban con melancolía un pastel infantil, hoy era su cumpleaños y su familia no se acordaba de ello; aunque ellos vivían en Italia y él se había mudado porque tenía una gran oferta de empleo en el extranjero, además de las posibilidades de una beca en medicina.

Usualmente su pequeña hermana Chrome (que para entonces ya tendría unos 8 años) era la primera en llamarle para felicitarle, pero ya estaba por ocultarse el sol y ninguno de sus familiares marcó a su celular. Sólo sus viejos amigos Ken y Chikusa se acordaron de enviarle un paquete por correo.

En su trabajo como secretario del consultorio perteneciente al doctor Verde solamente le habían felicitado y regalado una tarjeta por parte de todos los empleados.

A pesar de su desánimo, prefirió guardarse su orgullo y pensar que ya estaba muy maduro para querer pastel y una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Se fue directamente a la casa que rentaba, un hogar pequeño pero con jardín, localizado en una colonia nueva; a él siempre le habían gustado las flores y las fuentes así que tenía una pequeña fuente de cantera rodeada de varias flores. Además si quería podía hacer una enorme fiesta y no molestaría a nadie porque solamente tenía dos casas vecinas y estaban lejos, aun así a él no le llamaba la atención hacer algo así.

Al llegar vio un enorme paquete fuera de su casa, se le hizo extraño pero después despejó sus dudas al leer que el remitente de la carta que venía adjunta se trataba de Chrome. Entró con la enorme caja aunque algo se le hizo muy extraño, ¡la caja se movía! Abrió rápido el envío y se dio cuenta que era un perro pastor alemán blanco; ahora entendía porque el paquete tenia agujeritos.

Entonces comenzó a leer el escrito tratando de entender porque le había enviado algo así.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanito!_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, no olvides comer frutas y verduras para que estés sano. En la casa seguimos extrañándote mucho, especialmente papá._

_Creo que por eso es un poco rudo conmigo._

_Sabes, disculpa que no te llamáramos, en mi caso aún sigo triste de que papá me haya gritado; la razón es que un día encontré un perrito en la calle y tenía mucha hambre, lo metí a escondidas en mi cuarto, le di un baño y hasta le puse nombre; se llama Malvavisco por su blanco color. Papá lo descubrió después de ver como sus pantuflas habían sido destruidas y los pedazos señalaban mi cuarto, me dijo que esta casa era muy pequeña para tener un perro de ese tamaño. Pero yo siento que Malvavisco es un cachorro, además es un animalito muy cariñoso y limpio._

_Entonces me acorde de ti, tienes una casa grande, seguro ambos serán felices, porque Malvavisco tendrá un hogar y tu tendrás compañía, me imagino que has de sentirte muy solito._

_Visítanos cuando puedas._

_¡Y feliz cumpleaños!_

_Con mucho cariño: Chrome._

Mukuro sudo la gota gorda al recordar que su hermana tenía un complejo de diminutivo con todo, así que le dijera "perrito" a esa cosa enorme pues le hacía comprender el enojo que habría sentido su padre al verlo.

Veía como el gran animal se le quedaba mirando fijamente mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro, suspiró pesadamente, él era del tipo ecologista que se enojaba cada vez que un animal era maltratado y que se compadecía de los animales callejeros; él jamás podría deshacerse del animal y menos cuando Chrome se lo encargó.

Suspiró una vez más y vio con una sonrisa al perro.

-está bien, desde ahora me obedecerás, soy Rokudo Mukuro.- se sintió extraño al presentarse frente a un animal.- y bienvenido a tu nueva casa.

El perro, como si le entendiera, se le aventó encima para lamerle toda la cara dejando a su amo sobre el suelo, Mukuro trataba de escapar pero el animal realmente estaba pesado. Lo primero que haría sería prepararle una dieta adecuada para adelgazarlo.

-¡aléjate! apestas- Mukuro se removió hasta que al fin se pudo liberar de su amorosa mascota.-muy bien, te quedarás aquí pero tendrás que seguir estas reglas.- entonces el peliazul levanto su mano y con sus dedos empezó a indicar el número.- primero, Malvavisco es un nombre muy infantil, así que lo cambiare.

Miró por toda su casa sin saber que nombre ponerle, Rex le hacía pensar en dinosaurios, Fido era demasiado común y Paragutirimicuaro era demasiado largo; estaba muy indeciso hasta que encontró un florero violeta con dos orquídeas blancas dentro. Eso le dio una idea.

-Byakuran… si, Byakuran es un buen nombre para un animal salvaje y tonto como tú kufufufu.- el perro ladró feliz por el nombre pero luego gruñó como si entendiera el significado del insulto.- segundo te quedarás en el jardín, no quiero "pastelitos" dentro de la casa.- el perro empezó a ladrar enfurecido de que su amo creyera que él era tan sucio como para hacer eso. – y tres, bueno, ya veré como te baño, no quiero que apestes la casa. Ahorita vuelvo voy por tus croquetas.

Mukuro abrió la puerta pero al intentar salir el perro se le lanzo hasta quedar encima de él.

-tengo que ir por tus croquetas, ¡quítate!

Iba a llevar largo tiempo para entrenarlo…

Entonces el can le hizo caso pero no se quedó en la casa, sino que le acompañó fielmente a su lado a pesar de que no tenía correa. Era extraño que un animal fuera tan obediente en unas cosas pero para otras era todo un problema.

Se hizo de noche, Mukuro terminó de leer su libro y fue directamente a su cuarto; su mascota le seguía tan de cerca que incluso dio un salto y se acostó a un lado de la cama.

-fuera.- pero el perro no le hizo caso, movió frenéticamente su cola mientras le miraba con esos ojos de cachorro.-… solo por hoy.

Se terminó acostando en su lado respectivo, Byakuran se acomodó mejor para usar de almohadón el vientre de su dueño.

Mientras Mukuro dormía, Byakuran despertó a las 3 de la mañana por un extraño ruido de afuera, saltó del mueble para mirar con atención por la ventana, entonces vio como una estrella fugaz voló repentinamente por el cielo.

_"¡Si le pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz quizás este se cumpla!"_

La voz de su anterior dueña resonó en su mente, entonces miró al astro para pedir rápidamente su deseo. Regreso con su amo, de verdad le gustaba como era ese humano, deseaba protegerle y estar fielmente a su lado.

En la mañana Mukuro despertó un poco cansado, pensaba que quizás era debido al peso del animal, levantó la sabana que les tapaba para regañar a Byakuran pero al instante se quedó congelado. ESE no era su perro.

-Bya… ku… ran…

-mnm, ñaaaaaaam, buenos días Mukuro-kun.- quien hablaba era un hombre totalmente desnudo de piel blanca, cabellos de nieve y ojos amatistas, tenía una extraña marca bajo su ojo izquierdo, se rascaba los párpados por el sueño que aun sentía; era casi totalmente humano sino fuera por unas curiosas y peludas orejas en su cabeza además de la larga cola esponjada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡aaah!- saltó de la cama sin dejar de señalar a la persona intrusa.- ¡Un pervertido!

-¿?- esa persona se levantó y se miró en el espejo.- ¡oh!- abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.- soy humano. ¡Mukuro-kun! Soy yo, Byakuran. La estrella cumplió mi deseo.

-¿Qué?- parpadeo, ¿entonces esa persona era su mascota? Esto debía ser una broma o aún seguía soñando.

-¡Mukuro- kun!

Le saltó encima, el golpe fue mayor que cuando él era un can, su amo no se podía mover aun por la sorpresa además de que no quería moverse temiendo sentir ciertas "cosas".

Definitivamente no volvería a tener una mascota por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero les haya gustado esta idea.

n_n hasta el siguiente siglo! digo capitulo!


End file.
